Minty
'Minty '''is a tomboyish pony character and toy of the G3 franchise. She was a very clumsy, ditzy pony that liked socks and loves the color green. Her G3 toy debut came in 2003 as one of the Glitter Celebration ponies, part of the Summer release. "Minty" was one of the many pony names from G1 that Hasbro decided to recycle, bringing the name back for G3. She was released many times and was a frequent character in the animated media. Despite this, she didn't make it into the Core 7. Description Minty is a mint green pony with hot pink and carnation pink mane. Her eyes are bright pink, and her hoof heart is hot pink. Her cutie mark displays three round peppermint-flavored mint candies with mint green, hot pink and white stripes. “Minty is our green machine. She likes green bubble baths, cucumbers on her pizza, and all kinds of green candy. On her birthday, while we slept, she painted the castle green, of course!” Razzaroo's description of Minty in "A Charming Birthday". ''MINTY loves crazy, silly, upside-down days. She's always coming up with new jokes to tell and fun things to do. With MINTY, every day is a dizzy delight! - Minty's back card story from the back of her toy's box. Appearances Minty first appears in "A Charming Birthday" making her own giant charm for Kimono. Later, she's tasked with asking Kimono for advice on their project while keeping the project a secret and is successful at solving the challenge of the perfect gift idea.She has a pretty minor appearance in the "Best Friends Ball" PC game where she's one of 5 possible choices for you to be with. Later, she appears near the end of the game at the Friendship Ball. Her next appearance is in the commercial for the Celebration Castle playset. She joins Pinkie Pie and others as they race into the castle for the arrival of Pink Sunsparkle, whom is traveling by hot air balloon with Rainbow Dash and Sunny Daze. In "A Very Minty Christmas", she breaks the Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane then helps preserve their holiday with the help of her friends. Her role in "The Princess Promenade" and "The Runaway Rainbow" are much smaller as she's among the ponies preparing the float for the parade. Minty also appears in the Game Boy Advance adaptation of "The Runaway Rainbow" with about the same amount of screentime. Merchandise As a popular character, Minty received multiple bits of merchandise over the course of G3's toy line. Gallery click here to view the gallery Trivia * In her original concept art, Minty's hair was green. * A 3D animated Minty is created by EnSky Studios. These 3D animated commercials are completely done in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS on September 10, 2003. * An incarnation of Minty appears in the FiM animated short "Sundae, Sundae, Sundae". * Minty's voice actor (Tabitha St. Germain), would later voice characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, notably Rarity and Derpy Hooves. Category:Ponies Category:Green Ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girly girl